Shigure Yukimi
Shigure Yukimi 「雪見 時雨, Yukimi Shigure」 is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Like Sayuri, she is also a servant for the Ichinose Family. She is a main character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance In the light novel, which is set eight years before the manga, Shigure had short black hair with a braid on the right side of her face and gold eyes. She wore her school's uniform with a choker around her neck. In the manga, her hair has grown to her waist and her bangs are parted to the right. She wears the standard JIDA uniform consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes, which has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears a slightly longer black skirt, dark gray pantyhose and knee-high black boots. Personality She appears to be quiet but occasionally has some funny responses. She is the quietest member of Guren's squad. Her personality is calm and she tends to hide her emotions. History Shigure belongs to a retainer house that serves the Ichinoses. Alongside Sayuri, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. She accepted the Kiju (Demon-Curse) to save Guren. Her abilities are highly appraised by Mito. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Volume 1 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 2 The English omnibus with volumes 1 and 2 comes out January 26th! Be sure to buy them! Volume 3 Sayuri and Shigure meet Guren after he has his blood drawn and demand to know what he is hiding from them. After class, Shigure and Sayuri meet with Guren. Guren pats Shigure's head while slipping the note to her, so she can prepare his gear fot that night. Goshi, Shinya, and Mito decide to go play at Guren’s apartment. After those three leave later that evening, Shigure and Sayuri return home, but Guren decides to do his investigation that night without them. Late that night, they help him prepare to go to Hikarigaoka Park and spy on the Hyakuya Sect. He returns a few hours later with a bleeding wound on his forehead, causing Sayuri and Shigure to panic. He orders them to not touch his blood and then tells them to go to Aichi for a check-up in case his blood tainted them. Late the next evening, Sayuri calls Guren and tells him to escape. She mentions the Hyakuya Sect before the phone disconnects. Guren is unable to contact her afterward. He is not able to get through to Shigure at all. Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure fight to protect Mito. Volume 4 Lacking information. Volume 5 Lacking information. Volume 6 Lacking information. Story: Vampire Reign Prologue She appears at Guren's side at the end of chapter 1 to pick up Yūichirō Hyakuya after he escapes Sanguinem. She is a member of his squad along with Norito Goshi, Mito Jūjō, and Sayuri Hanayori. Second Shibuya High School Arc She also appears with Guren at the end of chapter 2 when Guren saves Yu from an escaped vampire. Shinjuku Arc In chapter 11, Guren's squad gathers as the vampires attack Shinjuku. She reports that Shinoa's squad has arrived in Shinjuku. The attack the vampires, and she assists Guren against Mikaela Hyakuya. Using her wires and kunai, she launches them at Mika, forcing him to dodge. At the end of the battle, she is with other members of Guren's squad and appears to be helping Sayuri up. Nagoya Arc In chapter 24, she arrives to the Ebina Rest Stop with Guren and Sayuri and hangs out with the rest of the squad. She informs Goshi that he will never see her in a bathing suit. Along with the other two girls, she blushes after Guren gives a brief speech. After Guren gives a speech to the entirety of the Moon Demon Company, she passes out the official orders for each individual squad. When it comes time to punish Yu later, she is the one who fetches him. Apparently enjoying herself, she warns Yu that Guren is very put out with him. After Guren defeats Shinoa's squad in a quick match, she orders the squads to form up in their groups and head out to Nagoya for their vampire noble extermination mission. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. Afterward, a soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before heading off to kill Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle wait patiently for them. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. In chapter 33, Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company in chapter 35, Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Norito Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Shigure and Sayuri decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren. Powers and Abilities Shigure has incredible battle skills and uses various weapons, such as hidden kunais, with dexterity. She is also able to use wires to create traps. She is an expert in using Anki (暗器), ie. small weapons hidden on the body. Trivia *Shigure 「時雨」 means "Autumn Rain." *Yukimi 「雪見」 means "Snow Viewing." *According to the fanbook: **Interests/Likes: Interests Hair care, assassination tools' maintenance Likes Guren **Favorite food: Sayuri's cooking **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Guren-sama Quotes LN * ??? Manga * "Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I have arrived, as you requested."--''Shigure to Guren, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract"'' * "Stare at me all you like--My clothing will not disappear."--''Shigure to Goshi, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Come, Sayuri. It's time we left. It seems this mission was not Lt. Colonel Guren's after all."--''Shigure to Sayuri after learning Kureto, not Guren, devised their mission in Nagoya, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Second Lieutenant Category:Guren Squad Category:Alive